Miki Maus
Miki Maus je animirani antropomorfni miš, kreiran od strane Volta Diznija i Aba Ejverksa 1928. godine. Miki je najpopularniji lik Volt Diznijeve kompanije i njihova maskota. Mikijeva silueta, koja se sastoji iz 3 kruga, služi kao logo za mnoge Diznijeve podružnice. Miki je nazvan najpopularnijim crtanim likom na svetu svih vremena. Ličnost Miki je lako prepoznatljiv po svom crvenom šorcu, belim rukavicama i velikim žutim cipelama kao i po svojim okruglim mišjim ušima. On često upada u nevolje, što je posledica njegovog nestašluka i zaboravnosti, ali i maštovitosti. Miki ipak ima izvanrednu sposobnost brzog razmišljanja uz pomoć koje se lako izvuče iz svake nevolje pre nego što stvari krenu izvan kontrole. i Šilja]] Miki i prijatelji Miki ponekad bira zabavu i avanturu umesto posla, i to je osobina koju Mini Maus ne voli kod njega. Dok uvek ima više sreće kada je udružen sa svojim prijateljima, Pajom i Šiljom, on i njegovi drugovi često dane završavaju neuspehom i sa puno grešaka. Uprkos tome, Miki je mnogo puta dokazao da ima bolje osobine od svoja dva prijatelja: da ima bolji temperament od Paje i da je mnogo bistriji od Šilje. Iako Miki ima miran temperament, on može biti jako opak kada je to neophodno. On čak može da bude nespretan kao Šilja s vremena na vreme. Ipak, ove crte ličnosti su mnogo manje vidljive kod Mikija, nego kod njegovih prijatelja, Paje i Šilje, čineći njega mozgom i liderom ovog trija i dokazujući to da je on pouzdaniji i kompetentniji. Miki služi kao očinska figura Plutonu i trudi se da ga nauči ponašanju, u mnogim prilikama, još kad je Pluton bio štene. Pluton uvek računa na Mikija, jer mu je on najbolji prijatelj i Miki često stavlja obaveze oko Plutona ispred svih obaveza. Miki sebe opisuje kao dobrog sportisu, ali u situaciji, kada ga neprijatelji iznerviraju on gubi svoj "sportski duh". Miki često zanemi kada je u situaciji da vidi Minino nervozno ponašanje, i tada počinje da joj ugađa i da joj tepa rečima "najbolja devojka na svetu". Njihova ljubav je velika i obostrana. Iz iskustva, Miki veruje da u svačijem srcu postoji barem mala doza dobrote, što je rezultiralo da Miki lako prašta. On je pun razumevanja i saosećajan je. Glavne osobine Miki je takođe, neverovatno hrabar, što je prikazano u skoro svim njegovim crtaćima. Mnogi animirani klasici počinju scenom u kojoj Miki i Mini uživaju u društvu jedno drugog, sve dok zlikovac (najčešće je to primarni antagonist Diznijevog sveta, Daba) ne kidnapuje Mini i odvede je daleko, što natera Mikija da se bori sa zlikovcem, pobedi, spasi Mini i ponovo dokaže svoju ljubav. Miki takođe može biti tvrdoglav i što je zanimljivo, nikad ne odustaje od borbe, čak iako je neprijatelj dvostruko veći od njega. Ova njegova osobina je viđena u Mikijevoj fabrici i to u crtaćima Mikijeve aprilske šale, Mikijeva planina i ''Mikijeva kabina''. Uprkos momentima kada se Miki junači, on preferira i da bude ležeran i da uživa u spokojnim trenucima u životu, povrh svega. On je optimističan i vredan tokom okrutnih vremena, i često hrabri svoje prijatelje da nastave dalje. Miki je takođe, neviđeno plemenit i često stavlja ljude koje voli ispred svog blagostanja. Čak je zbog njih i bio spreman da odloži nesuglasice sa svojim neprijateljima. U nekoliko priča je viđeno kako Miki prelazi ogromna rastojanja (obično na komičan način) zbog sreće svojih prijatelja i spreman je po svaku cenu da svojim prijateljima učini uslugu, kao što je viđeno u crtaćima Tik Tak Miki i Šiljina baka. U inat tome što je antropomorfni miš, Miki ima tendencije da se ponaša kao životinja, uključujući i činjenicu da je on miš i da voli sir. U TV seriji Mikijev klub, Mikija, kao miša, su ismevali kada je prikazivano da trči u točku namenjenom za hrčke i kada pije iz posude za glodare (poput glodara iz kaveza). Čini se da su ove činjenice viđene samo u Mikijevom klubu i da tu služe samo da budu gegovi. Kreacija i debi , inspiracija za kreaciju Miki Mausa]] Miki je originalno kreiran kao zamena za zeku Osvalda, raniju animiranu zvezdu kreiranu od strane Diznijevog studia. Osvalda su kreirali Volt Dizni i Ab Ejverks za Čarlsa Minca i Juniverzal studio. Zapravo, Miki je u svojim crtaćima jako ličio na Osvalda. Međutim, Dizni je naučio neprijatnu lekciju, kada je pitao Minca za povećanje budžeta za Osvaldove crtaće: u odgovoru, Minc je otpustio Diznija i Ejverksa, preuzevši većinu Diznijevih crtača da rade na Osvaldu, što je značilo da Minc i Juniverzal imaju autorska prava. Od tog trenutka, Dizni se pobrinuo da on poseduje sva prava na likove koje producira njegova kompanija. Osvald je ponovo vraćen Diznijevoj kompaniji 2006. godine kao deo zamene između Diznijeve kompanije i NBC Juniverzala, gde je NBC Juniverzal dobio ugovor sa sportskim komentatorom Alom Majklom. Da bi Volt i njegov stariji brat i biznis partner Roj održali kompaniju aktivnom, morali su da kreiraju novog lika koji će biti zvezda njihovih sledećih crtaća. Jednog dana, tokom vožnje vozom, Volt je očajnički želeo da se vrati sa interesantnim likom (kojim će zaraditi novac) koji će zameniti izgubljenog lika, Osvalda, koga je jako voleo. Imao je podsvesnu viziju o mišu (pre toga je kreirao nemi crtać sa miševima). Želeo je da novom liku da ime Mortimer Maus, ali njegova žena Lilijan Meri Bounds je mislila da je to ime uobraženo, zato je predložila Miki Maus, kako mu i jeste ime (ime Mortimer je kasnije upotrebljeno za animiranog lika koji je postao Mikijev rival). Pričalo se da je Volta inspirisao miš kojeg je zamalo pripitomio hraneći ga mrvicama u Smehogram studiju. Prvo pojavljivanje u Ludom avionu]] Miki i Mini Maus debitovali su u kratkometražnom crtanom filmu ''Ludi avion'', prvi put prikazan 15. maja 1928. godine. Crtać su režirali Volt Dizni i Ab Ejverks. Ejverks je takođe bio glavni animator ovog crtaća i navodno je proveo 6 nedelja radeći na njemu. Hju Harman i Rudolf Ajzang su kreditovani kao pomoćnici Aba Ejverksa; njih dvojica su već uveliko potpisali ugovore sa Čarlsom Mincom, ali u tom periodu je Minc tek otvarao studio, tako da su oni još uvek bili Diznijevi zaposlenici. Ovo je poslednji crtać koji je rađen u ovakvoj nezgodon situaciji. Zaplet Ludog aviona je veoma jednostavan. Miki je očigledno pokušavao da postane avijatičar imitirajući Čarlsa Lindberga. Kada je sagradio svoj avion, on pita Mini da mu se pridruži u prvom letu. Dok je okupiran njom, Miki gubi kontrolu nad avionom. Ovo postaje početak nekontrolisanog leta što rezultuje seriju smešnih situacija i konačnog lošeg prizemljenja aviona. Neantropomorfna krava nakratko postaje putnik aviona, što je bilo prvo pojavljivanje Karoline krave. ]] ''Ludi avion očigledno nije uspeo da impresira publiku i što mu je sipalo so na ranu je to da Volt nije mogao pronaći distributera. Iako razumljivo razočaran, Volt je producirao još jedan crtać sa Mikijem: ''Galopirajući Gaučo'', koji takođe nije slavno prošao. Miki ne bi imao popularnost kakvu danas ima, da nije bilo njegovog trećeg, možda najpopularnijeg i prvog zvučnog crtanog filma- Parobroda Vilija. Ovaj crtać je prikazan 18. novembra 1928. godine i ovaj datum je ranih sedamdesetih priznat kao zvanični rođendan Mikija Mausa. Razvoj Miki Mausa Mikijev ulazak u eru Velike svetske depresije Mikijev 12. i poslednji crtani film za godinu dana od prvog zvučnog crtaća bio je ''Ritam džungle'', prikazan 15. novembra 1929. godine. Miki je na safariju u Africi. Jaše slona i naoružan je puškom. Miki nailazi na pravi poriblem kada se nađe između lava i medveda. On pušta muziku da bi smirio životinje, do kraja crtaća sve životinje igraju uz Mikijevu muziku. Ovo je prvi Mikijev crtani film prikazan za vreme velike depresije. U ovoj eri kratkometražnih crtaća, Miki je prikazan kao raskalašni miš koji živi u veselom okruženju, praćen od strane njegove devojke Mini kao i svojih prijatelja Belke i Horacija, kao i mnogih drugih. Idalje se suočava protiv monstruoznog Dabe, koji je debitovao u ''Galopirajućem Gauču'' i koji postaje stalni antigonist koji je često prikazivan kao osvetnik. Mikijev svet u boji ]] Tokom ovog vremenskog perioda, Miki i njegova banda upoznati su sa tehnikolorom. Volt je 1935. godine osetio da je Miki spreman za boju. Prvi crtani u boji bio je [[Grupni koncert|''Grupni koncert]], koji centrira Mikijeve frustracije preko grupnog koncerta, i takvim smetalom kao što je Paja Patak i iznenadni tornado koji stvara pustoš tokom performansa, iako se sve to u ovom crtanom filmu dešavalo, Miki je pokušavao da održi staloženost sve vreme. Podaci o rezultatima i profit je toliko skočio, tako da je Volt odlučio da više njegovi crtaći ne budu crno-beli. Tokom ovog perioda, Mikijeva telesna struktura je promenjena i dobio je novi izgled. Njegovo okruglo telo zamenjeno je novim kruškolikim telom i izgled njegove glave je promenjen, tako da je njegov nos bio bliže njegovom licu. Uši mu nisu bile više okrugle već su dobile ovalni oblik i njegove oči su dobile nekoliko novih detalja. Kasnije snimljeno još 56 crtanih filmova sa Miki Mausom u tehnikoloru. ]] U njegovom ranijim crtaćima, Miki je obično vragolast i u njima je korišćen authaus humor. Kako su Mikijeve serije postale popularnije, Dizni je odlučio da promeni svog najpoznatijeg lika u dobronamernog običnog "čoveka", a nestašnost je postala karakteristika drugih likova. Kako je Mikijeva i Minina popularnost rasla, stvoreni su novi likovi za sporedne uloge. Ti novi likovi su kasnije postali ikone Diznijeve kompanije, uz Mikija i Mini. To su Paja Patak, Šilja, Pluton i Pata. U to vreme Miki je počeo da se pojavljuje u crtanim serijama zajedno sa Pajom i Šiljom. Neki od najpoznatijih crtaća gde se pojavljuju Miki, Paja i Šilja zajedno jesu Isterivači duhova, ''Čistači satova'' i ''Mikijeva prikolica''. Kasnija Mikijeva istorija Tokom ovog perioda Drugi svetski rat je uzeo maha, tako da su i Diznijevi likovi otpočeli borbu. Svi glavni likovi su dobili svoje ratne crtaće, barem jedan, svi osim Mikija. Dok su se svi likovi borili u ratu, Volt je odbio da regrutuje Mikija. i Čipom i Dejlom)]] Kada se rat završio, Miki se vratio na veliko platno. Počeo je da "glumi" u svojim novim crtaćima u kojima je uparen sa Pajom i Šiljom, po prvi put posle dugog niza godina (U ovoj eri je primećen napredak u stilu animacije. To je verovatno zbog toga što je većina starih animatora nastradala u ratu, i Dizni je morao naći nove. Ovi crtaći su doveli do modernizacije animacije i stvaranja novog stila koji je Dizni koristio tokom pedesetih i šezdesetih godina 20. veka). Poslednjih godina stvaranja Mikijevih kratkometražnih crtaća, Mikije dobio obrve. Miki je posedovao obrve sve do kraja osamdesetih godina i retko tokom ranih devedesetih. Kasnije njegove obrve su uklonjene. ]] 1929. godine, Dizni je stvorio originalni [[Klub Mikija Mausa|''Klub Mikija Mausa]] za simpatizere njegovih likova i crtaća, što je bilo osnova za istoimenu popularnu seriju iz pedesetih. Miki se pojavio u jednom segmentu crtaća ''Pusti mašti na volju'' (1947), taj deo se zvao "Miki i čarobni pasulj". On se takođe pojavio i u dva polučasovna crtana filma, Mikijeva Božićna pesma (1983. prikazana pre crtaća ''Spasioci'') i ''Kraljević i prosjak'' (1990. prikazan pre crtaća ''Spasioci u Australiji''). 18. novembra 1978. godine, u čast njegovog rođendana, Miki je postao prvi crtani lik koji je dobio zvezdu na Bulevaru slavnih u Holivudu. Zvezda se nalazi na Holivud Blvdu, broj 6925. 1995. godine, Miki se pojavio u crtaću Odbegli mozak, gde su Mikijev mozak i telo zamenjeni sa čudovištem, koje se zaljubilo u Mini, po imenu Julije. Miki Maus je deset puta nominovan za Oskara za kratkometražni crtani film. To su crtaći ''Mikijevi siročići'' (1931), ''Građenje građevine'' (1933), ''Hrabri krojač'' (1938), ''Indikator'' (1939), ''Pozajmi šapu'' (1941), ''Prava bespravnog naseljenika'' (1946), ''Miki i foka'' (1948), ''Mikijeva Božićna pesma'' (1983), ''Odbegli mozak'' (1995) i [[Uzmi konja!|''Uzmi konja!]] (2013). Od svih ovih crtaća, oskara je jedino dobio crtani film ''Pozajmi šapu. Takođe, Volt Dizni je dobio nagradu za stvaranje Miki Mausa, 1932. godine. 1994. godine, četiri Mikijeva crtaća uvršćena su u knjigu 50 najvećih crtaća, u kojoj se nalazi lista najvećih crtanih filmova svih vremena, prema teoretičarima animacije. Ti crtaći su ''Grupni koncert'' (#3), ''Parobrod Vili'' (#13), ''Hrabri krojač'' (#26) i ''Čistač satova'' (#27). ]] Miki je poslužio kao veliki maršal na ''Paradi ruža za doček Nove godine (2005), kao uvod u proslavu Najsrećnije domaćinstvo na Zemlji, proslavu pedesetogodišnjice Diznilenda. 2009. godine, Miki se pojavio kao balon na Mejsinoj proslavi Dana zahvalnosti, obučen u odelo kapetana kao u crtaću ''Remorkeraš Miki''. 2009. godine, Diznijeva kompanija je počela de rebrenduje Mikija, pojačavajući njegov avanturistički duh i znatiželjnost, tako je nastala igrica ''Mikijeva epska avantura''. 2010. godine, veliki broj Mikijevih statua je korišćen kao maskota Košarkaškog takmičenja. 2011. godine Miki i Mini su imali čast da budu veliki maršali Svetleće parade. Miki se takođe pojavio u crtanim serijama, [[Pesma je...|''Pesma je...]] na kanalu Dizni Junior. 2012. godine, Miki i družina pojavili su se u kratkometražnom crtanom filmu [[Električni odmor|''Električni odmor]]. 27. novembra 2013. godine, Miki i njegova banda, pojavili su se u crtaću Uzmi konja!, koji je prikazan u bioskopima kao uvod u crtani film ''Zaleđeno kraljevstvo''. Za snimnje ovog crtaća korišćeni su arhivski zvučni zapisi gde je glas Volta Diznija korišćen kao glas Miki Mausa. Kasnije ovaj crtać je nominovan za Oskara. Glas i Miki Maus]] Važan deo Mikijeve ličnosti na ekranima, čini njegov slavni, stidljivi i piskavi glas. Volt Dizni Od 1928. godine, Mikiju je pozajmljivao glas Volt Dizni lično. Međutim, od 1947. godine, Dizni je postao previše zauzet vođenjem studija da bi se bavio sinhronizacijom, što je značilo da nije više mogao da pozajmljuje glas Mikiju (a i kao što je bilo očekivano, njegovo preterano pušenje cigareta, oštetilo je njegov glas). ]] Džejms MakDonald Tokom snimanja "Mikija i čarobnog pasulja", jednog segmenta crtanog filma ''Pusti mašti na volju'', Mikiju je glas počeo da pozajmljuje veteran Diznijevog zvučnog efekta i sinhronizator Džejms MakDonald (zanimljivo je da se u crtaću mogu čuti i Diznijev i MakDonaldov glas). Džejms je pozajmljivao glas Mikiju u ostalim kratkometražnim crtaćima i u TV specijalima sve do svog penzionisanja 70ih godina; Volt je Mikiju pozajmljivao glas samo u specijalnim prilikama, kao što je upoznavanje sa TV serijom iz 1958. i 1959. godine, Klub Mikija Mausa, i "Šou četvorogodišnjice", kada je proslavljano četiri godine od osnivanja Diznilenda na TV. ]] Vejn Alvin U Mikijevoj Božićnoj pesmi iz 1983. godine bio je debi Vejna Alvina kao Miki Mausa. Alvin koji se vodio kao oficijalni Mikijev sinhronizator od 1977. godine do 2009. godine, jednom je prepričao šta mu je MakDonald rekao o pozajmljivanju glasova: "Glavni deo saveta koji mi je Džim dao, pomogao mi je da očuvam stvari u perspektivi. On mi je rekao: "Zapamti, dete, ti si samo zamena za gazdu." I to je način na koji je on radio Mikija, godinama i godinama." Uzgred, Alvin je oženio Rusi Tejlor, aktuelnu Mininu sinhroizatorku. Les Parkins i Piter Rendi Les Parkins je pozajmljivao glas Mikiju u dva TV specijala sredinom 80ih: "Bez prebijene pare sa Pajom" i "DTV Valentino". Piter Rendi je pozajmljivao glas Mikiju u Diznijevim albumima iz 80ih: ''Mikijev ples'' i ''Jenki Dudl Miki''. On je takođe podario glas Pričajućoj igrački Mikija Mausa, koja je izašla u prodaju 1986. godine. ]] Bret Ivan i Kris Dijamantopulos ]] Bret Ivan, bivši umetnik, jeste, sadašnji Mikijev sinhronizator, koji je preuzeo tu ulogu posle smrti Vejna Alvina 2009. godine. Pozajmljivao je glas Mikiju u park atrakcijama, proslavama i predstavi Dizni na ledu: Slavimo. Prva video igrica u kojoj je pozajmljivao glas bila je ''Kraljevstvo srca: Spavajući rođendan''. Iako je Bret Ivan oficijalni Mikijev sinhronizator u crtanoj seriji Miki Maus iz 2013. godine, Mikiju je glas pozajmio Kris Dijamantopulos. Ostali sinhronizatori Karl Staling je pozajmio glas Miki Maus u crtaću Dečak s karnevala iz 1929. godine. Klarens Naš je pozajmljivao glas Mikiju 1934. godine u kratkometražnom crtaću Šinter, što je bio jedini put da mu je Naš pozajmljivao glas. Volt mu nije mogao pozajmiti glas u tom crtaću, zato što je putovao u Evropu. Alan Jong je pozajmio glas Mikiju u ''Diznijevoj adaptaciji Dikensove Božićne pesme'', 1974. godine, što je bio prvi i jedini put da mu je Jong pozajmnjivao glas. U srpskoj RTB sinhronizaciji glas mu je pozajmljivao Nikola Simić, u Loudworksovoj sinhronizaciji Marko Marković, a u Happy Kids sinhronizaciji Đorđe Simić. Pojavljivanja u dugometražnim crtanim filmovima ''Fantazija'' ]] Mikijeva najpoznatija "uloga" je u crtanom filmu Fantazija iz 1940. godine. Miki se pojavio u segmentu ''Čarobnjakov šegrt''. Posle ovog segmenta, Leopold Stokovski i on su se rukovali, čestitajući jedan drugom. To je bilo prvo živo-animaciono rukovanje. U ovoj ulozi, Miki je šegrt moćnog čarobnjaka po imenu Jen Sid. Dok čarobnjak provodi vreme tako što razvija magiju i radi na svojim moćima, Miki radi kao sluga, noseći kofe preko stepenica do ogromnog bunara. Jedne noći, kada je Jen Sid otišao na spavanje, Miki šunjanjem uzima čarobnjakov šešir i postaje najmoćniji čarobnjak. Pošto mu je bilo dosta fizičkog rada, Miki daje život metli uz pomoć novootkrivene magije, i naređuje joj da preuzme njegove obaveze. To je bio uspeh, i Miki je uskoro utonuo u san, na znajući da metla nastavlja da prosipa vodu u bunar. Ubrzo cela kula je bila poplavljena. Miki je pokušao da zaustavi metlu, ali nije uspeo i Miki je bio primoran da je ubija sekirom. Pošto je "seckanje završeno", Miki je ponovo krenuo da se odmori, ali od svakog malog parčenceta koje je ostalo od isečene metle nastajalo je na stotine novih živih metli, koje su nastavile da obavljaju dužnost, da nose vodu do bunara poplavljujući ceo toranj, sve dok nije došao Jen Sid i magično zaustavio haos. Pošto je sve vraćeno u normalu, Miki se ćutke izvinjava i naređeno mu je da se vrati svojim obavezama za kaznu. ''Pusti mašti na volju'' u crtanom filmu ''Pusti mašti na volju'']] Miki, Paja i Šilja žive u mirnom selu pod nazivom Srećna dolina, to je postala pustoš nakon što je ukradena prelepa samopevajuća Zlatna harfa kidnapovana od strane džina. Prijatelji su umalo umrli od gladi, pa je Miki otišao da proda kravu za hranu. Umesto hrane, Miki je kupio tri zrna pasulja od torbara, i dok su Miki i Šilja smirivali iznerviranog Paju, zrna pasulja su porasla u ogromnu stabljiku. Stabljika pasulja je vodila do zamka Vilija džina koji je oteo harfu. Njih trojica su se borili sa džinom kako bi povratili harfu i mir u selu. Kada su ga na trenutak savladali, brzo su se spustili natrag zajedno sa harfom, srušili su stabljiku i iseckali je na zemlji još jednom. Miki, Paja i Šilja postali su heroji i mir u selu je ponovo uspostavljen. ''Mikijevo bilo jednom na Božić'' ]] U ovom crtanom filmu Miki nema novca, što ga sprečava da kupi lanac za Minin sat, kao poklon za Božić. Kako bi zaradio više novca, Pluton i on produženo rade u "Dabinim jelkama". Pošto je prekršio Dabino pravilo i prodao skupocenu jelku po nižoj ceni, siromašnoj porodici. Daba mu je uzeo zarađeni novac i otpustio je Mikija. Bez novca, Miki i Pluton, razmišljali su kako da zarade, dok je Miki svirao svoju dragocenu usnu harmoniku. Lepota muzike koju je Miki svirao, privukla je pažnju šefu policije, koji je organizovao dobrotvornu svirku za decu. Međutim, bend koji je trebalo da svira bio je sprečen u tom trenutku. Šef je pitao Mikija da on svira, a on je pokušao da objasni kako nema vremena. Nakon što je video tužno lice deteta koje je doniralo igračku, Miki je počeo da svira. Nakon njegove odlične svirke, Miki još uvek nije imao sredstava da kupi Mini poklon. Pre nego što je Miki otišao, šef mu je čestitao i rekao mu je da su njegova harmonika i on zaista nešto specijalno. To je dalo ideju Mikiju da menja svoju harmoniku za lanac. Prvobitno prodavac u zlatari nije želeo da prihvati ponudu, ali pošto je čuo Mikija kako svira, sažalio se i zamena je izvršena. Kada je par kod Mini, zamenio poklone ispalo je da je Mini zamenila svoj sat da bi kupila futrolu za Mikijevu harmoniku. Njih dvoje su onda shvatili da su jedno drugom najveći pokoni. Na kraju Miki i Mini zajedno sa ostalim likovima pevaju Božićne pesme. ''Miki, Paja i Šilja: Tri musketara Kada su Miki, Paja i Šilja bili deca, živeli su na ulici, i kao male napali ih su ih Braća Buldozi. Odjednom, pojavila su se tri musketara koja su ih spasila. Jedan od musketara dao je Mikiju šešir na poklon. Od tog dana njih trojica su maštali da postanu musketari, ali i kad su odrasli, bili su daleko od njihovog sna. Radili su kao domari pravim musketarima, idalje sanjareći jednog dana kako će biti musketari i kako će im musketsrski život biti uzbudljiv. ]] Međutim, musketarski kapetan Daba ih je vređao kako nikada neće postati musketari i to zbog toga što je: Miki previše nizak, Paja kukavica, a Šilja glup. Daba je inače tajno nameravao da kidnapuje princezu Mini Maus, i tako postane kralj Francuske. Kako bi to uradio, on angažuje Braću Buldoge da kidnapuju princezu, ali oni su omanuli. Mini je zahtevala nekoliko musketara, kao telohranitelje, i Daba angažuje Mikija, Paju i Šilju, misleći da ćr oni loše obaviti posao. Prvog dana na musketarskom poslu, njih trojica spasili su princezu Mini i njenu dvorsku damu Patu, od još jednog otmičarskog napada Braće Buldog. Posle spasavanja, Miki i Mini su se zaljubili jedno u drugo. U međuvremenu, Daba kuje zaveru kako da se otarasi trojke, pošto je shvatio da su mu oni mnogo veći problem nego što je ranije mislio. Šilja je namamljen daleko od Mininog zamka od strane Dabine namesnice Belke, a Paja je kidnapovan o strane Braće Buldog, ali je uspeo da pobegne. Pošto je pobegao, odmah je otišao do zamka da upozori Mikija. miki je zamolio Paju da mu pomogne da savlada Dabu, ali Patak se previše plaši. Paja odustaje i napušta Francusku, dok Mikija kidnapuje Daba. On je Mikija odveo na ostrvo Mon San Mišel. Tamo je bio zarobljen u dvorani koja se lako poplavljuje, daveći Mikija. Srećom, Belka je oslobodila Šilju, a Paja je odlučio da se ipak pridruži družini. Paja, Šilja i Pluton otišli su da spasu Mikija, gde su stigli baš u pravo vreme. Miki i družina otišli su u opersku salu da poraze Dabu, koji se većproglašavao kraljem. Usledila je bitka i Daba je pobeđen. Miki i Mini su onda zvanično objavili svoju ljubav, a njih trojica postali su pravi kraljevski musketari. [[Mikijevo bilo jednom za Božić|''Mikijevo bilo jednom za Božić]] U nastavku crtanog filma Mikijevo bilo jednom na Božić, Mikija možemo videti kako sa Pajom prisustvuje Mininom i Patinom dvoboju na ledu. , Paja, Pata i Šilja u crtanom filmu Mikijevo bilo jednom za Božić]] Kasnije u sledećoj priči, Miki planira da organizuje Božićnu zabavu za sve. Iako mu je Mini "zapretila" da napravi nešto jednostavno, Miki je nije poslušao i preteruje u dekoraciji, u kojoj se nalazi elektronski Deda Mraz, mali voz koji kruži oko jelke i mnogo toga još. Dok je pričao telefonom sa Mini, Pluton slučajno uništava dekoraciju.Pošto su mu svi ukrasi uništeni, Miki nije imao izbora nego da ode u kupovinu i kupi nove ukrase. Pre nego što je otišao, izgrdio je Plutona, i poslao ga u njegovu kućicu. Pošto je Miki otišao, Pluton je pobegao i stigao do Severnog pola. U međuvremenu, Miki se vratio da ponovo dekoriše kuću. Za razliku od prošlih ukrasa, ovi su jednostavniji. Nakon postavljanja poslednjih ukrasa, Miki je otišao do pseće kućice da se izvini Plutonu zato što ga je grdio i želeći da Pluton stavi zvezdu na vrhu jelke. Umesto Plutona, Miki je u kućici pronašao samo Plutonovu ogrlicu, i pošto je primetio otiske stopala, shvatio je da je Pluton pobegao. U panici, Miki traži pomoć od Mini i kreće u potragu za svojim prijateljem. Proveo je ceo dan kačeći postere po celom gradu. Tokom večeri, Miki sreće Deda Mraza i kaže mu da jedino šta želi za Božić: da mu se Pluton vrati. Miki se vraća kući, izgubivši svaku nadu. Iznenada Pluton se pojavljuje na krovu i pada dole u Mikijevo naručje. Baš kada su njih dvojica planirali da uđu, kamion za čišćenje snega koji je ranije zamalo pregazio Mikija, ubrzano uleće u prednji deo Mikijevog dvorišta. Ispalo je da je vozač Šilja, sa kim su bili Maks, Paja, Baja MekPatak, Pata , Mini, Raja, Gaja i Vlaja . Mini je objasnila da je Baja kupio kompaniju za čišćenje snega kako bi pomogao da pronađu Plutona. Presrećan zato što je sa svojim prijateljima, oni svi zajedno ulaze u kuću, pevajući složno Božićne pesme. Kratka pojavljivanja (Kamei) u ostalim crtanim filmovima ]] Miki se nakratko pojavio zajedno sa ostalim crtanim likovima u crtanom filmu [[Ko je smestio zeki Rodžeru|''Ko je smestio zeki Rodžeru]]. Prvobitno je skakao padobranom i to zajedno sa Duškom Dugouškom i pojavio se u poslednjoj sceni kada predvodi ostale crtane likove u realan svet kod zeke Rodžera. U crtanom filmu Oliver i kompanija, Fagin nosi Miki Maus sat. U ''Maloj sireni'', Miki je imao kameo, zajedno sa Pajom i Šiljom, na početku crtanog filma, u gomili sirena, koji su čekali da otpočne koncert na kojem su učestvovale Arijel i njene sestre. Miki se nakratko pojavio u crtanom filmu Šiljin film, gde sa Pajom stopira i to za vreme pesme "Na otvorenom putu". Takođe se na početku filma može videti Miki Maus telefon u Maksovoj sobi. Na kraju Miki se može videti u publici Pauver Lajnovog koncerta. Miki se takođe pominje u crtanom filmu ''Ekstremni Šiljin'' film tokom klimatskih događaja. ]] U crtanom filmu ''Fantazija 2000'', ponovo je uvršćen deo sa čarobnjakom i metlama, takođe je usledilo i živo-animaciono rukovanje, samo ovog puta sa Džejmsom Levinom, što je bio uvod u Pajin i Patin deo pod nazivom Raskoš i okolnost. U Kralju lavu 1½, Miki je imao kratak i nepričajući kameo, kao silueta, na kraju filma, pridružujući se ostalim Diznijevim likovima, koji su želeli da pogledaju film. U ''Razbijaču Ralfu'', može se videti bilbord sa ilustracijom Mikija Mausa u pozadini Litvokske Arkade. U crtanom filmu ''Zaleđeno kraljevstvo'', može se primetiti plišani Miki. U filmu ''Spasavanje gospodina Benksa'', Mikija je pominjao Volt Dizni, značajno tokom scene gde Volt priznaje da mu je jednom ponuđena ogromna svota novca za prava na Mikija Mausa, iako nije imao novca, ljubav prema "tom" mišu ga je sprečila da prihvati ponudu: "Ja sam borio sličnu bitku i bio u njenoj poziciji. Pat Pauvers, on je želeo miša, a ja nisam imao novca. On je bio veliki i zastrašujući Njujorški producent, a ja sam bio samo "dete" iz Misurija sa skicama Miki Mausa, ali bih se pre ubio nego što bih ga prodao. Kunem se Bogom, ubio bih se. Taj miš, on je... porodica." TV serije ''Antologijske serije Volta Diznija'' Miki je regularno bio glavna zvezda ovih serija i prikazan je kao najbolji prijatelj i poslovni partner domaćina ovih serija, samog Volta Diznija, a prikazan je i kao najbolji glumac kompanije. Miki je bio glavna zvezda u nekoliko crtaća, ali se pojavljivao u crtaćima gde su drugi likovi glavne zvezde. Tokom godina u ovim serijama prikazane su razne proslave, kao i proslave Mikijevih rođendana, pre svih pedesetog i šezdesetog. ''Klub Mikija Mausa'' Miki je bio maskota ove serije i uvodne špice sa njim kao liderom kluba. Bio je obučen u orekstarsku uniformu. ]] [[Mikijeva radionica|''Mikijeva radionica]] Miki se osim u kratkim crtaćima u ovoj crtanoj seriji pojavljivao i kao maska koju su nosili određeni statisti. ''Bonkers'' Miki je bio gost u crtanoj seriji Bonkers i to u epizodi "Trebalo bi da budem u crtaćima". Miki je bfio kidnapovan, ali su ga spasili Bonkers i Laki Pikvel. Tokom epizode, Miki uopšte nije viđen, osim kao silueta u početnoj sceni. ''Mikijeva fabrika'' ]] Miki je bio zvezda ove crtane serije i crtaća, koji su njeni delovi i koji podsećaju na klasične Mikijeve crtaće. Miki obično upada u nevolje zbog svog nestašnog ponašanja. U nekim epizodama, Miki je uključen u Ajaksove radnje, te sa Pajom i Šiljom obavlja razne poslove, koji završavaju katastrofalno, dok se u drugim crtaćima on trudi da impresionira Mini prelazeći granice tehnologije modernog doba. U nekim epizodama Miki je morao da sarađuje sa svojim najvećim rivalom Mortimerom Mausom. Miki se u nekoliko epizoda pokazao varalica, što je bilo potrebno kako bi savladao neprijatelja Dabu. To su crtaći ''Mikijeva planina i ''Mikijeva kabina''. Mikijev klub ]] Miki je vlasnik popularnog kluba u glavnoj ulici u centru grada. Miki teži da klub ostane unosan, kako ne bi pao u ruke vlasniku zgrade, Dabi, dok se trudi da bude zabavan. Kao u njegovim prethodnim serijama, Miki je nestašan i ponekad uvali klub u nevolju. Tako je u epizodi "Iznajmi dan", novac kojim je trebalo platiti kiriju, potrošio na ogromnu zalihu sira. U [[Mikijev čarobni Božić: Zaglavljeni u Mikijevom klubu|''Mikijevom čarobnom Božiću: Zaglavljeni u Mikijevom klubu]], Miki i gosti su zaglavljeni (zbog snežne olujue) u klubu na Badnje veče. Miki je predložio da provedu Božićnu zabavu u klubu. Dok gosti uživaju gledajući crtaće i družeći se, Miki i ostali zaposlenici trude se da u Paji probude Božićni duh. Uz pomoć Džiminija Cvrčka, Miki uspeva da prosvetli Paju, čineći svima srećan Božić. U ''Mikijevom klubu zlikovaca'', Miki se trudio da svojim gostima priredi jezivu Noć veštica. Međutim, stvari su krenule na gore, kada je Džafar ujedino zlikovce i u ponoć izbacio Mikija i ostale zaposlenike iz kluba, dok je sve goste koji nisu zli zaključao u kuhinji i promenio ime kluba u "Klub zlikovaca". Miki je pokušao da pregovara sa Džafarom kako bi povratio klub i vratio sve u normalu, ali pregovori su propali. Posle toga Miki se ušunjao u klub i pokupio je svoju čarobnjačku uniformu iz vremena kada je bio Jen Sidov šegrt, i izazvao je Džafara na čarobnjački duel. Međutim, ubrzo je izgubio svoj šešir i upao je u nezgodnu situaciju, sam protiv toliko zlikovaca, ali Aladin mu je dao lampu, kako bi zarobio Džafara, što je Miki i uradio, pre toga je preplašio ostale zlikovce (uplašili su se od lampe), a nakon toga vratio klub u normalu. Mikijeva igraonica ]] Miki je bio domaćin CGI animiranih serija u kojima koristi znanje i timski rad kako bi rešio problem. Miki je lider "igraoničara" i često ulazi u avanture kako bi pomogao prijateljima. Mikiju je u ovoj seriji glas pozajmljivao zvanični Mikijev sinhronizator Vejn Alvin u prve tri sezone, sve do svoje smrti. Ovu rolu je preuzeo Bret Ivan. Međutim, glas Alvinovog Mikija je za nijansu bio niži, dok je Ivanov Miki imao viši ton i rađen je prema glasu ranijeg Alvinovog Mikija. U seriji, Miki i "igraoničari" rešavaju probleme uz "pomoć" publike. Osim odlaska u avanture i rešavanja puzli oni rešavaju i probleme drugačije prirode, kao što je zaustavljanje Šiljinog broda, kao i kada su Miki i Pluton pokušavali da pomognu ostalima koji su na prevaru bili pretvoreni u bebe. Miki je takođe i bio domaćin odjavnog šoa, pod nazivom [[Miki Mauskraz|''Miki Mauskraz]], u ovim crtaćima Mikija prati Pomoćko, koji pomaže njegovim prijateljima da ostanu u kondiciji, kako bi mogli rešavati svakodnevne probleme. Miki se takođe pojavio u Božićnoj epizodi serije ''Minini crtaći'', pridružujući se Šilji, Paji, Belki, Mili, Melodi i Mininoj prijateljici Kuku Loki u pevanju Božićnih pesama. Pojavio se i u epizodama za Noć veštica i Dan zahvalnosti, takođe u ovoj seriji. Miki Maus ]] U ovim animiranim mini-serijama, Miki i prijatelji su prikazani kako imaju uzbudljive avanture u egzotičnim predelima po celom svetu, uključujući Pariz, Tokio, Njujork i ostale. U ovim serijama Miki zadržava svoj raskalašni personalitet, kakav je imao u crtaćima dvadesetih i tridesetih godina. Mnogi njegovi crtaći se vrte oko toga, da on želi da impresionira Mini na jedan ili više načina, zato mu se i dešavaju razne nezgode, koje su glavni gegovi ovih crtaća. Mnoge epizode se fokusiraju na izvanredne načine Mikijevog udvaranja prema Mini, gde se upetljaju često i Šilja sa svojim budalaštinama i Paja sa svojim vatrenim temperamentom i sa svojom sebičnošću. U ovim inkarnisanim crtanćima, Miki živi u stanu u nepoznatom gradu ili u prigradskom naselju, sa svojim ljubimcem Plutonom i zlatnom ribicom Gejbl (povremeno). Kada su crtaći fokusirani na ove stvari, Miki teži da se spusti na zemlju, da ne mašta puno i pokušava da pomogne Paji kada je bolestan, da pobedi sa Plutonom na izložbi pasa, izbegne prevelike letnje vrućine, spasi svoju zlatnu ribicu od izgladnele mačke. Povremene, iako se trudi da rešava samo svakodnevne probleme, ti obični događaji prerastu u nešto sasvim drugo, nešto izvan granica normalnosti ili prerastu u po život opasnu avanturu, kao na primer kada je Miki jurio po najopasnijem gradu na svetu da bi spasio Šilju koji mesečari, ili kada je jedne noći slučajno izgubio uši ili kada je izazvao Dabu na obaranje ruku, opet slučajno. Ostale TV serije Iako nije imao svoje epizode u bloku serija ''Diznijevo popodne, Miki se pojavio u uvodnoj špici. Mikijeva i Pajina skulptura pojavile su se u epizodi "Zlokobni skulpturista" serije ''Avanture medvedića''. Miki se pominje u jednoj epizodi Mračnog Patka pod nazivom "Kapara za stripove", gde Lančped kaže da Mračni Patak ima svoje stripove baš kao i Miki. U 101 dalmatincu, Miki je imao nekoliko pojavljivanja. Kada se štenci voze na vrhu voza, Mikijeva silueta se može videti među siluetama putnika, u epizodi "Dom je tamo gde je lavež". U epizodi "Kotrljanje", Roli ima slatkiše oblika Miki Mausa. I u epizodi "Jagnjeća koža" vidi se oblik Mikijeve glave. Filmografija Teatralni dugometražni i kratkometražni filmovi Dvadesete * ''Ludi avion'' * ''Galopirajući Gaučo'' * ''Parobrod Vili'' * ''Ples u štali'' * ''Vesela kuća'' * ''Kada mačke nema'' * ''Dvorišna bitka'' * ''Orač'' * ''Dete s karnevala'' * ''Mikijeve ludorije'' * ''Mikijev Čo-Čo'' * ''Džez ludorije'' * ''Ritam džungle'' * ''Ukleta kuća'' Tridesete * ''Izmotavanje'' * ''Dvorišni koncert'' * ''Kaktus dete'' * ''Divlji talasi'' * ''Vatreni borci'' * ''Proslava'' * ''Okovana družina'' * ''Gorila misterija'' * ''Piknik'' * ''Pionirski dani'' * ''Minin Ju Hu'' * ''Rođendanska zabava'' * ''Saobraćajne nevolje'' * ''Brodolom'' * ''Lov na losove'' * ''Dostavljač'' * ''Miki izlazi'' * ''Plavi ritam'' * ''Pecanje'' * ''Uživo iz štale'' * ''Zabava na plaži'' * ''Mikijevo seckanje'' * ''Mikijevi siročići'' * ''Lov na patke'' * ''Bakalnica'' * ''Ludi pas'' * ''Olimpijada u dvorištu'' * ''Muzikalni farmer'' * ''Mikijeva revija'' * ''Miki u Arabiji'' * ''Mikijeva noćna mora'' * ''Trgovac Miki'' * ''Jupi zabava'' * ''Mikijevo sletanje'' * ''Sovjevoljni kanarinac'' * ''Dete iz Klondajka'' * ''Parada nominovanih'' * ''Mikijevo dobro delo'' * ''Građenje građevine'' * ''Ludi doktor'' * ''Mikijev drug Pluton'' * ''Mikijev Melerdramer'' * ''Stari dani'' * ''Poštanski pilot'' * ''Mijeva gala premijera'' * ''Šteneća ljubav'' * ''Stiplčez'' * ''Prodavnica ljubimaca'' * ''Zemlja džinova'' * ''Šangaj'' * ''Kampovanje'' * ''Razigrani Pluton'' * ''Miki Guliver'' * ''Mikijev valjak'' * ''Beneficije za siročiće'' * ''Miki se igra tate'' * ''Šinter'' * ''Miki s dva pištolja'' * ''Mikijev muški petak'' * ''Grupni koncert'' * ''Mikijeva servisna stanica'' * ''Mikijev kengur'' * ''Mikijeva bašta'' * ''Mikijeva vatrena brigada'' * ''Plutonovo suđenje'' * ''Na ledu'' * ''Mikijev polo tim'' * ''Piknik za siročiće'' * ''Mikijeva velika opera'' * ''Kroz ogledalo'' * ''Mikijev rival'' * ''Selidbeni dan'' * ''Alpinisti'' * ''Mikijev cirkus'' * ''Mikijev slon'' * ''Crv'' * ''Mađioničar Miki'' * ''Lovci na losove'' * ''Mikijevi amateri'' * ''Havajski odmor'' * ''Čistači satova'' * ''Usamljeni duhovi'' * ''Brodograditelji'' * ''Mikijeva prikolica'' * ''Kitolovci'' * ''Mikijev papagaj'' * ''Hrabri mali krojač'' * ''Lov na lisice'' * ''Izložba pasa'' * ''Mikijeva zabava iznenađenja'' * ''Pointer'' * ''Standardna parada'' Četrdesete * ''Miki remorkeraš'' * ''Plutonova kuća iz snova'' * ''Gospodin Maus odlazi na put'' * ''Fantazija'' * ''Mali vihor'' * ''Divne devedesete'' * ''Džentlmenov džentlmen'' * ''Golf pomoćnik'' * ''Pozajmi šapu'' * ''Mikijeva rođendanska zabava'' * ''Čas simfonije'' * ''Svi zajedno'' * ''Pluton i oklopnik'' * ''Prava bespravnog naseljenika'' * ''Mikijev sastanak'' * ''Pusti mašti na volju'' * ''Miki u Australiji'' * ''Plutonova kupovina'' * ''Miki i foka'' * ''Plutonove vragolije'' Pedesete * ''Lud za Patom'' * ''Plutopia'' * ''Nevolje sa rakunom'' * ''Plutonova zabava'' * ''Plutonovo Božićno drvo'' * ''Jednostavne stvari'' Osamdesete * ''Mikijeva Božićna pesma'' * ''Ko je smestio zeki Rodžeru'' Devedesete * ''Kraljević i prosjak'' * ''Šiljin film'' * ''Odbegli mozak'' Dvehiljadite * ''Fantazija 2000'' Dve hiljade desete * [[Uzmi konja!|''Uzmi konja!]] Online crtani film * [[Električni odmor|''Električni odmor]] Ostali filmovi * ''Mikijevo bilo jednom na Božić'' * ''Mikijev magični Božić: Zaglavljeni u Mikijevom klubu'' * ''Mikijev klub zlikovaca'' * ''Kralj lav 1½'' * ''Miki, Paja i Šilja: Tri musketara'' * ''Mikijevo bilo jednom za Božić'' TV serije * ''Antologijske serije Volta Diznija'' * ''Klub Mikija Mausa'' * ''Mikijeva radionica'' * ''Bonkers'' ** Trebalo bi da budem u crtaćima * ''Mikijeva fabrika'' ** San letnje noći ** Put oko sveta za osamdeset dana ** Bejbisiter ** Mikijeva velika kuća ** Perači kola ** Kompjuter ** Patin put ** Pajin luckasti svet ** Pajina strašna noć veštica ** Pajin dolar za Dan zaljubljenih ** Futurmanija ** Ivica i Marica ** Eci Peci Miki ** Kućepazitelji ** Kako biti džentlmen ** Kako biti konobar ** Kako biti lud ** Kako zaposesti kuću ** Hidro ** Luksmit ** Miki i kapar ** Miki i čovek koza ** Miki i galeb ** Miki i Crna Mrlja ** Mikijevo spasavanje: Kavez ** Mikijevo spasavanje: Stepenice ** Mikijevo spasavanje: Voz ** Miki pokušava da kuva ** Mikejev aerodrom ** Mikijeva stanica za pitanja ** Mikijeve aprilske šale ** Mikijev veliki odmor ** Mikijeva kabina ** Mikijev Božićni haos ** Mikijeva mehanička kuća ** Mikijeva greška ** Mikijev Miks ** Mikijeve šašavosti ** Mikijeva planina ** Mikijev nov auto ** Mikijeve lekcije klavira ** Mikijev lek ** Povratak Mikijevog rivala ** Mini brine o Plutonu ** Donatori organa ** Fliper Miki ** Posada ** Pluton donosi novine: Žvakaća guma ** Pluton donosi novine: Mortimer ** Pluton donosi novine: Svemirski brod ** Pluton donosi novine: Čistač ulice ** Pluton donosi novine: Aparat za slatkiše ** Pluton donosi novine: Cement ** Pluton beži ** Pluton protiv Psa stražara ** Plutonovi mačići ** Plutonove magične šape ** Plutonova slatka kućica ** Plutonov dogovor sa fokom ** Ljubičasti Pluton ** Roler Koster ** Ljudi koji prave sendviče ** Krcko Oraščić ** Naopaki grad ** Hvatači ćurki * ''Mikijev klub'' * ''Mikijeva igraonica'' * ''Miki Mauskraz'' * [[Nasmej se!|''Nasmej se!]] * [[Minini crtaći|''Minini crtaći]] * ''Miki Maus'' Stripovi i ostali štampani materijal Miki Maus u stripu Od 1930. godine do 1950. godine iako se broj crtača koji su radili na Mikiju povećavao, najpoularnija verzija Miki Mausa (danas se smatra klasičnom verzijom) je verzija koju je crtao Flojd Gotfredson, koji je usavršio Mikija i njegov svet, prihvatajući likove iz crtaća i osmišljajući nove. Neki od likova koje je Gotfredson dodao bili su Iga Biva, Crna Mrlja, Mikijevi sestrići Mića i Tića i mnogi drugi. Neki od ovih likova su se kasnije pojavili i u crtaćima. Od 1950. godine, najpopularnija verzija Mikija bila je verzija koju je crtao italijanski crtač stripova Romano Skarpa, koji je nastavio Gotfredsonovo usavršavanje Mikijevog sveta i dodao je mnogo toga novog. Čuvari kraljevstva Miki tek treba da se pojavi u knjigama Čuvari kraljevstva, ali je poznato da je on lider svih Diznijevih likova i pomenut je od strane Mini i Arijel u četvrtoj knjizi, pod nazivom Moćna igra. Tu kaže, da je Miki nestao od događaja pod nazivom noć, kada su se iz njegove kuće čuli čudni zvukovi borbe. Tu takođe kaže da postoji mogućnost da se on krije, ali je verovatnije da su ga odveli Preuzimači. Video igrice ]] Miki se pojavio u mnogim video igricama, uključujući [[Mikijeva Mauskapada|''Mikijevu Mauskapadu]] za Nintendo, ''Mikijevu Maniju'' i ''Magične zadatke'' za Super Nintendo, ''Dvorac Iluzija'' za Sega Genezis i mnoge druge. Miki je za svoj šezdesetogodišnji uspeh postao glavni lik igrice Diznijevo čarobno ogledalo; Nintendo igrice za mlađe igrače. U igrici Diznijev univerzum iz 2011. godine, može se izabrati Mikijev kostim. U igrici Avanture u Diznilendu Miki Maus je jedan od likova koji se može izabrati kao osoba koja zadaje zadatke igračima. Miki je jedan od glavnih likova igrice Kraljevstvo srca, uzimajući rolu kralja svog sveta. Međutim on nije glavni protagonista. Prva igrica, igračke serije ''Mikijeva epska avantura'', prikazuje mračan deo Diznijevog univerzuma, realizovana je 2010. godine za Vaj. Prikazuje Mikijeve avanture u Vejstlendu, zemlji gde se nalaze svi zaboravljeni Diznijevi likovi, uključujući i Mikijevog polubrata Osvalda. Nastavak ''Mikijeva epska avantura 2: Moć dvojice'' je realizovana 2012. godine. Miki se pojavio u svojoj čarobnjačkoj formi u predstavljanju igrice ''Diznijev Beskraj''. Moguće je i igrati sa njim. U svojoj normalnoj formi sa njim je moguće igrati tek od treće igrice, zajedno sa Mini. Diznijevi parkovi Još otkad je Diznilend otvoren 1955. godine, Miki i družina bili su važan deo doživljaja u Diznijevim zabavnim parkovima. Danas, oni se mogu svakodnevno videti u svim zabavama, paradama i atrakcijama Diznijevog zabavnih parkova, svetova itd. Miki obično nosi sako, žutu mašnu i crvene pantalone i najtraženiji je lik u parku. Miki je maskota svih Diznijevih zabavnih parkova, uključujući Diznilende u SAD, Euro Diznilend (Pariz), Diznilend u Tokiju i Volt Diznijev svet. Zanimljivosti * Mikijeve uši su uvek okrenute na istu stranu, bez obzira u kom pravcu je on okrenut. * Skriveni Mikiji su glave ili celo telo Mikija Mausa, koji se mogu naći u dugometražnim crtanim filmovima ili park atrakcijama. * Mikijevo puno ime, Majkl Maus, je rečeno u crtanom filmu Simfonijski čas, kao i u epizodi crtane serije Mikijev klub, "Kulturni sukob". U francuskim stripovima Mikijevo puno ime je Mišel Teodor Maus. * Postoje mnoge varajante logoa napravljenih od Mikijeve siluete. * Duh se u delu ''Aladin i kralj lopova'' pretvorio u Miki Mausa iz perioda parobroda Vilija. * Mikijeva prva izgovorena sintagma bila je "Hot dogovi", u Detetu s karnevala (1929), što jako liči na njegovu uzrečicu "Hot dog". * U crtanom filmu ''Automobili 2'', postoje dva lika Mama i Ujka Topolino, koji su dobili ime po Mikiju, pošto mu je na italijanskom ime Topolino. * 1933. godine, Miki Maus je primo 80 000 pisama obožavaoca. * U Aladinu, Radžina faca za trenutak postaje Mikijeva, kada se on pretvara iz mačke u tigra. * Originalno Miki je trebalo da se zove Mortimer, ali je Lilijan (Voltova žena), rekla Voltu da ga promeni u Miki, jer zvuči lepše. Lilijan mu je dala ime po glumcu Mikiju Runiju, koji je tada imao 8 godina. ar:ميكي ماوس da:Mickey Mouse de:Micky Maus en:Mickey Mouse es:Mickey Mouse fi:Mikki Hiiri fr:Mickey Mouse hr:Miki Maus id:Miki Tikus it:Topolino ja:ミッキーマウス nl:Mickey Mouse no:Mikke Mus pl:Myszka Miki (postać) pt-br:Mickey Mouse ro:Mickey Mouse ru:Микки Маус sv:Musse Pigg tr:Mickey Mouse zh:米奇老鼠 Kategorija:Fantazija Kategorija:Pusti mašti na volju Kategorija:Mikijevo bilo jednom na Božić Kategorija:Mikijevo bilo jednom za Božić Kategorija:Mikijev klub Kategorija:Miki i prijatelji Kategorija:Miševi Kategorija:Miki, Paja i Šilja: Tri musketara Kategorija:Diznijevi likovi Kategorija:Mikijeva Božićna pesma Kategorija:Miki Maus (serija) Kategorija:Mikijeva radionica Kategorija:Mikijeva fabrika Kategorija:Mikijeva epska avantura Kategorija:Ko je smestio zeki Rodžeru Kategorija:Mikijeva igraonica Kategorija:Šiljin film Kategorija:Spasavanje gospodina Benksa Kategorija:Kraljevstvo srca Kategorija:Likovi iz filmova Kategorija:Likovi iz stripova Kategorija:Likovi iz video igrica Kategorija:Likovi iz serija Kategorija:Bonker